reunion
by Alkofrnd1
Summary: After 7 years of the beyblade justice league tournament the beyblading teams have decided to have a reunion party .Some are married and some are not.Read and find out.


**In Japan**

It was the season of spring.A beautiful brunette who would not be more than 24 came out of her bathroom drying her hair with a towel .Yes it was Hilary. She frowned when she entered her bedroom as she saw her husband still asleep. "Tyson!!! Get up now or you will get up soaking in icy cold water!".

Then she saw him stretching and yawning .

He looked up at her and smiled.Then he got up and walked to her.

"Good morning sweetie! What ya doin' so early ?" he asked.

Hilary laughed " Its 10 in the morning and you say its early ! Ha ha ha ... "

Then their 3 Year old son suddenly burst into their room smiling fondly at them,

"Morning mama ,morning papa!".Hilary smiled in response."Morning Alen !"She reached down to ruffle hair" .Tyson did the same.

Tyson was a 24 years old tall man .He was now the chairman of BBA After Mr.D.After 4 Years of Justice league tournament he proposed.He and Hilary got married 3 Years ago and now they have a son and named him Alen.Hilary was much matured than before.Her hair had grown longer upto her waist.She had grown much more beautiful than before.She loved him and he loved her. They were happy.

**In America**

"Will you marry me?" Max asked to his longtime girlfriend.Mariam.At that time Mariam stood dumbfonded infront of Max until she realised what he was asking.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Yes Max yes! I will marry you !! What took you so long?!! " She practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

Max was getting suffocated by her tight hug yet happy after she accepted his marriage proposal.When they separated he slipped the pearl embedded ring into her left ring finger.Then they kissed.

Max was a 24 Year old man .He was working with his mom Judy .After the justice league tournament he asked Mariam out and had been dating for about 7 Years.Mariam was no longer an arrogant girl but a sweet tall and beautiful woman.Her hair was the same length as in v force.She was now working in an office as a senior staff.She loved Max and he loved her.

**In China**

"Ugh!! Damn this alarm!" A pinkette cursed and slapped the alarm to shut it. She turned around to see her husband.She smiled seeing him peacefully sleeping.Then she looked at the clock which read 9:00 am.' Damn it!! Its so late!!!' She thought and woke her husband up." Ray! Ray!!Get up its very late!!"She yelled at him.He fell down from the bed when he heard her yells.He got up and frantically asked her " What happened??!! Who died!!???"

Mariah just sweatdropped." No one died.Its just getting very late!!"

Ray sighed and looked up at her and smiled and got up from the floor."Good morning honey!!Whats up?"

" Morning to you too!"She beamed brightly and kissed his cheek and went out of the room.

Ray was a 24 year old tall man.He was a coach of one of the beyblading teams in the championships.After the justice league tournament he returned to his hometown started dating Mariah .He asked her hand in marriage after 6 Years of dating.They got married a few days ago and have just returned from their honeymoon.Mariah was a kindergarten teacher as she loved kids.Her hair was now cut upto her shoulder level in a step cut.Both of them loved each other with all their hearts and were happy together.

**In Russia**

Kai had changed a lot after the justice league tournament.He had started to date Julia Fernandez of F dynasty team after a year of the tournament.Now he and Julia were in a living relationship.

He was 25 years old.He had asked Julia about the living relationship a week ago and she agreed.

Now he was not getting a proper sleep today for the rough weather.But Julia slept peacefully.It was 4 in the morning.He decided to watch tv for some time and relax.When he switched the tv on the tv showed no signal so he switched it off.He went to bed to try to sleep.And eventually he drifted into sleep beside his girlfriend.

No one ever thought of the phoenix prince to date anyone but he proved them wrong and loved Julia from the bottom to top of his heart.And Julia did the same. They loved each other and were happy.Julia was now a pediatratian.Her hair was middle lengthed and most of the time tied in a high ponytail.

Kai was thinking of asking her hand in marriage but then he thought of asking advise from his friends.


End file.
